The Angel of Death
by Sedure.Maikeru
Summary: Set after the events of Season 2 in Supernatural, Ranma is found by the Winchesters and is raised by Bobby to be a hunter.  An encounter will bring Ranma and the Winchester brothers into fight for the survival of mankind.
1. Prologue

The Angel of Death

Supernatural/Ranma Xover

By Sedure Maikeru

_Dialogue-Japanese_

Prologue

Slowly the black Impala was driving down the center of town. People were going about their daily lives in a small rural town of America. The two men in the car, were looking for the local police station hoping to get some type of the clue on a case their on.

"Why can't these cases take us to places like Vegas or somewhere fun? It's always these small little towns nobody has heard of." Dean was starting to get antsy, he just needed a break. After the death of the Yellow eyed demon, he wanted to just get away from it for awhile. Maybe take in the sites of a few strip clubs, get drunk. All the fun things a young man would enjoy his age. "So where is it?"

"Just around the block," Sam himself was a little tired of the constant hunting. That is why he was thinking of telling his brother Dean, that he wanted a break for awhile. He accomplished his goal of killing the Yellowed eyed demon. And maybe this was his time to go back to college and lead somewhat of a normal life. "It's strange that all the cats in the area have disappeared in the past three days."

"Cats huh, great, what do you think some type of monster?"

"Or maybe a ritual of some sort." Sam pointed to the police station as Dean parked along the curb.

The two men were getting out of the car dressed in Black suits, they went into the police station. Same held up his badge, to the counter clerk. "I'm Agent Carmichael, and this is Agent Bartowski. Can we speak to the Sheriff?"

Looking at the badge the police officer motioned over to a office. "Yeah he's over there. Hey George you have two feds here to see you."

A fairly large man walked over, "What can I do for you?"

Sam showed their badges, "We're here to investigate the disappearances of all the cats in this area."

"What are you guys, Ace Ventura or something? That doesn't seem like a case the FBI would be interested in."

Dean leaned in, "Well you see we handle special cases that seem out of the ordinary."

The Sheriff just nodded, "We really can't make head or tails of it. There aren't any dead carcasses around. It's like they just disappeared."

"Well thanks for your help, we will be around for a few days, asking questions. If we need any help we will give you a call." Sam and Dean shook the Sheriff's hand as the Winchesters left the building.

"What do you think? I mean no dead cats, have you heard of anything like that. It could be a demon trying to summon some big bad baddie or something." Dean was looking around for some type of diner. "I'm starving let's get something to eat."

Finding a diner the two brothers sat down, and looked outside at some of the locals walking by. The waitress came up to the table. "What can I get you boys?"

"Bacon Cheeseburger, and a coke."

"A chicken ceaser salad and a diet coke please."

The waitress left, taking the boys order. "I can go to the library and look up the history of the town. Maybe something like this happened in the past." Sam opened up his laptop to look at the schematics of the town.

"I'll go scope the town and see if I can find anything out." The waitress came with the food, as the brothers started digging in.

* * *

Dean was driving down a random neighborhood, looking at all the old houses. Looking up head it was a fat looking man in a white karate outfit. He had a bandana tied up on his head. It wasn't really the way he looked that made Dean give him a stare down. It was the fact that he was barefoot and moved out of site very quickly. Dean didn't even see that he left, one minute he was there the next minute he was gone.

Stopping the car he tried to see where that guy took off too. Running down between two houses he saw in the back of the house that woods lined the properties. Getting out the cell phone, "Sam I think I know where to look. I'll pick you up."

Deciding to wait till night, the brothers entered the woods. Earlier they were looking at a aerial view of the woods, and was quite surprised how large the woods were. It was at least covered a few hundred acres. Knowing that the person would have to have an opening large enough to hold all the cats, and far away enough for nobody to hear. They found a spot that would be perfect.

Crouching by a tree, "I say that clearing is about a mile away in that direction."

"Wonderful, you know we don't even know what we are dealing with. It could be a demon, werewolf, vampire god only knows what the hell it is. "Sighing, "Let's just get this over with."

Sam just nodded as they headed out. Getting closer they could see that a fire was going and what appeared to be a tent. It was definitely a campsite; the person that Dean saw earlier was standing over a pit. They couldn't understand what he was saying. Dean looked at Sam, whom just shrugged his shoulders.

"_Foolish boy_." Looking at the sky, "_Oh, how it pains a father to have such a worthless son as you. The manual says that this is a very easy technique to master. I'm not bringing you up again until you have mastered this technique._"

"_No father, don't put me back in there. I'm scared_."

"_Quit being a girl and take this like a man_." Lowering the boy into the pit he put the wood plank over the top of the pit. "_This is for your own good_."

The Winchester's didn't know what was being said as they were speaking in some type of foreign language. What they did understand was that this guy was lowering what appeared to be a very frightened child into a pit. Signaling each other they crept up behind the man, since he was too busy with his work on the pit he didn't sense the Winchesters as the used the flashlight to knock him out.

"What the hell is this?" Dean couldn't believe how sadistic a demon could be.

"I don't know. This could be a possession ritual to bring a demon up from hell." Picking up a manual from the floor Sam put looked at it. Since it was in some Asian writing he didn't know what it said.

"Hey help me get this off." Dean was trying to get the wood plank off of the pit to see what was in there. Opening up they stood back at the horror inside. The pit was about ten feet deep and had about one hundred cats inside of it. Lying in the middle was a little boy tied up. He had to be about eight to ten years old. Fish and cat food was covered all over him. The cats looked like they were going to maul him. "Quick, we have to get him out of there." Finding the rope they lifted the kid out of the pit and set him on the ground.

The boy was unconscious from the traumatic experience he was put through. He was what they could see Japanese with black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a red Chinese shirt with black pants. Dean was beyond piss off at this point. "Never knew demons could be so monstrous." Walking over the fat monster he kicked it in the head.

Sam stood next to his brother, "We should find out what was he planning?" Untying the boy they use the rope to tie the fat man up. Getting out some tools they started throwing holy water on him, which didn't produce any results. The same could be said for salt, silver, and everything else that could kill a monster.

Dean was out of ideas, "You're kidding me, this guy is human." He was even more pissed now, it was bad enough that they had to deal with all the monsters roaming the Earth, but he couldn't imagine a human being even worse.

"You know we can't kill him, he is human after all." Sam could see the murderous look in his brother's eye.

"I know, but I could make an exception just this one time."

"Yeah, to be honest I feel the same way. So what do we do?"

Dean thought and then smirked; he rolled the fat man to the pit and threw him in. "What goes around comes around." Walking over to the boy, he picked him up. I think we should take him to Bobby's and try and figure out what to do from there.

"I'll go through the camp and try and find some of his belongings." Sam rummaged through the camp and found to knapsacks. One said Genma and the other Ranma. Opening up the bags he found boys clothes in the Ranma bag. "That must be his name." Taking both with him, he put the fire out and followed his brother out of the woods.

* * *

"It's the cat fist," Bobby was looking over the manual. "I thought that all of the teachings of this technique were destroyed."

"When did you learn to read Asian?"

Bobby looked at Dean, "It's Japanese idiot, and there is a lot you boys don't know about me."

Sam just looked at Dean, just shrugging their shoulders. "Okay what the hell is the cat fist?"

"It's a very old and ancient martial arts technique. The person who can master the cat fist is supposed to be invincible. The training is very simple, take a boy between eight and ten, wrap them in some type of food and throw them in a pit of starving cats. The problem is that the person gets one, a very bad phobia of cats. Two, once they go into the cat fist they lose all control of their actions. It's like a feral state they are in. Most of the time people who have tried to train in the cat fist went crazy from the training." Bobby still couldn't believe that somebody would be stupid enough to put a boy through such training. "What the people don't know is that this is a possession ritual."

"What?" The Winchesters didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah, it brings some feline demon up from hell and basically the demon possesses the soul of the person. That was why the technique was banned.

The three turned their head as the boy was stirring. To be cautious they tied the boy up because they didn't if he was going to turn into anything. After learning what they just heard, they were really glad that they tied the boy up.

Opening his eyes the boy looked at the three people staring at him, trying to move he struggled to get his hands free. "_What is this, why am I tied up?_"

Sam and Dean didn't know what the boy was saying looking at Bobby. Who just rolled his eyes, "_I'm sorry for the inconvenience we had to tie you because we didn't know if you were a demon or some type of monster._ _We're not going to harm you, we just need to know why that man you were with was trying to train you in the cat fist_."

Looking at the three people, he actually couldn't answer the question. He didn't know who he was or where he was. He couldn't remember anything about his past. The only thing he can remember is that he is very good at martial arts. "_I don't know. I can't remember anything about my past_."

"_I'm sorry young man. I thought this may have happened. Your mind basically did what it could to protect you from the traumatic experience you went through. The only way it could do that was by giving you amnesia_." Bobby walked over and started untying the boy.

"Whoa, Bobby, do you think that is such a good idea." Sam sure about untying the boy already.

"Yeah, Bobby we still don't know about him."

"Can it boys! This kid has been through a lot. Now if you want to be useful get him some food." Bobby watch the brothers try and protest, but one look told them that they better not even try and argue. Leaving the brothers left for the kitchen.

Finally untying the boy, "_There you go Ranma_."

"_Ranma?_" Looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"_The boys found a knapsack with the name Ranma on it. It had boys' clothes in it, so we assumed it was yours._"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma stood up and started going through some katas. Losing into the movement, he looked so graceful as he was punching and blocking imaginary objects.

Bobby looked on as the boys came into the room with a sandwich on a plate. "Wow that is impressive." Sam was amazed at what the little kid could do.

Getting the plate from Dean, Bobby went over to Ranma. Who stopped what he was doing, "_Here you go son._"

Grabbing the plate, "_Thank you sir_." Ranma ate the sandwich in two bites, "_Can I have another sandwich_?"

"_Sure_," Turning to Sam, "Hey get the kid another sandwhich."

"Yeah no problem."

Looking around Ranma saw a lot of strange objects hanging on the walls. Strange symbols were written on the ceiling and the floor. "_So what do you guys do here_?"

Patting the seat on the couch for Ranma to sit, he sat down. Bobby grabbed a chair and sat in front of Ranma. "_Let me tell you the story of hunters and what we do_."

Authors note: Wow it's been over 8 years since I wrote something. I had like 5 stories on and since it has changed my stories were deleted. I hope you like the beginning of my Ranma/Supernatural story. It started with it being a Ranma/Supernatural/Harry Potter story, the more I think about the plot the more I want it to be just to be Ranma/Supernatural. I'm still not exactly sure where I want to go with it, but again feedbacks and comments are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

The Angel of Death

Supernatural/Ranma Xover

By Sedure Maikeru

Chapter 1

"Here take this. " The woman hands a small artifact to the guy. Looking over her should to make sure nobody is coming down the alley. "You need to get this to him. I'll draw them to me." The man took off down the road as the woman looked behind her. She never really felt fear before. There was no reason for her to fear anything, except for now. Racing down the street, she continually looked behind her, but saw nothing that indicated that she was being followed. Turning the corner she spotted a building. Going around the property, she went through a side entrance.

Entering the building she looked around, it was very dark and empty. The room was large enough to fit a hundred cars in it, possibly an abandoned warehouse. Running to the other end of the building, she found an opened door that proceeded into a hallway. The offices lined one sides while windows gave her a view of the outside. Looking out one of the windows, she tried to see if anything was lurking outside. Quickly she turned her head, hearing something behind her, "Shit." She ran down the hall that exited into a room half the size of the warehouse. Looking around trying to get a sense of where she was, she turned thinking she heard a noise.

Crashing through the window a figure landed lightly on his feet behind her. This was the first time she saw him and what she saw scared the hell out of her. There are a few people that can scare a demon, but this young man has had demons running for their lives. He was given the nickname, Angel of Death. He is a young man with Asian decent; he had on loose black pants, but wore a battle vest with two swords hanging from his back. "You're too late; we already have what we came here for."

Holding out his hands to show her, "You mean this."

She saw the shard that her partner was taking back. Normally she wouldn't care what happened to another demon, but she was really pissed right now. With a blood curdling scream she charged after the young man. He took a fighting stance and blocked the first punch that was aimed at his head.

Over the years, he has gotten used to fighting demons. They weren't that fast, it was their strength and the special powers that the older demons possessed that he had to be careful of. Looking behind the demon, he caught sight of his brothers. Getting the acknowledgment from them he started moving the demon back. He forced the demon back some more until he brought her to the marker. Standing down, he just smirked at the demon woman.

"That should hold you for awhile."

Turning around she saw two men standing behind her. They just waved to her. "Damn, I was so caught up with him that I didn't notice you two." Looking down at her feet she saw that she was in a demonic holding circle.

"Yeah, he can do that to a demon. So now that we have you trapped. Maybe we can get some information out of you." Dean nodded to Sam who started chanting the ancient language to send a Demon back to Hell. The demon started screaming, it was one of the most excruciating experiences she can go through, but she wasn't going to break. Dean held up his hand for Sam to stop. "Do you want to tell us what you demons are up to and why that shard is so important. "

The demon wasn't going to tell them the whole plan, which would ruin the surprise. Anyways, she knew that she was dead. They weren't going to let her go, but maybe she can give them something to think about. "Don't worry the Orochi will be coming for that shard and you will have wished that you never laid eyes on it."

Dean eyes narrowed as he stepped to the edge of the circle, "Look I know that your.." Looking at the demon he knew that there was nothing else that she was going to say. Some of them can be really stubborn sometimes. Nodding to Sam, he continued the incantation. The demon started wailing as the pain hit her, as every word was read the pain increased. Finally when the last word was read the demon glared at them as the spirit was released out of the body and was taken straight up and out of the human realm. The body of the girl slumped forward. Ranma quickly picked up the girl and checked if she was still alive. Looking up to his brothers, he shook his head.

"I really hate Demons and what was all that crap about the Orochi, if it isn't one thing it's freakin another."

"I'll look it up when we get back to the hotel. Somehow I think we are not going to like it." Sam looked at Dean and Ranma. "What should we do with her?"

Dean just sighed; this was the worst part of the job. "We'll have to burn the remains. We can't take a chance. Let's go."

The three left the building and found a small area of ground behind the building. After digging and burning the poor girls remains the three hunters left in the black Impala.

Dean was losing himself to the music playing in the car. Ranma was looking out the window, watching the houses past by as they were driving back to the Hotel. His life had changed very much since he met his two what he considers his brothers. They have been through a lot since he met them seven years ago. He doesn't remember anything still past that night, except for a few things here and there. He knows that he loves martial arts and is considered one of the best in the country. He can do things that people deem impossible. Some call him a monster, he just shrugs it off. The body can do amazing things if you train hard enough for it. He could also speak his native language, and know about some of his culture. But it seemed his mind closed off everything that had to deal with his family or childhood.

After he was found, Bobby raised him like he was his son. Ranma for the most part considered him like a father. Ranma was explained what a hunter was and was asked if he wanted to follow in their footsteps. Ranma thought it was a martial artist duty to protect the weak and what better way than to fight monsters that harm or kill people. So he learned all he could and with all the contacts that Bobby had, he brought in masters of various arts. His most fond memory was from his best friend Yohko. Her family made for his birthday two Katanas that could kill demons. That was part of the reason he was given the nickname Angel of Death.

"Ranma,"

"What," he was startled from his thoughts. "Sorry Sam was just thinking that's all."

"Hey no problem kid, I was just asking if you knew what an Orgapi was."

Ranma thought about what he knew of Japanese mythology. "What I can remember, the Orochi was an eight headed serpent that was killed by some god. Something like that anyways." Sam and Dean just looked at each other a worried look on their face. Ranma turned back to his thoughts, as they stayed silent the rest of the way back.

* * *

The black Impala pulled into the driveway of an old run down house. Cars and other junk lied around in the yard. Getting out of the car Dean, Sam and Ranma looked at the old house. Ranma getting a hug smile on his face ran up to the door to say hi to his sudo father. With a smile on his face he opened the door, "Hey Bobby I…"

"Happy Birthday Ranma!"

Jumping back Ranma was startled to say the least. Smiling broadly, "Don't scare me like that." The cake was presented in front of him, "I forgot it was my birthday." It wasn't really his birthday, probably, but this was the day his brothers saved him from the fat man. They didn't really know his true age when they rescued him, but they guessed him to be eight. So today was his sixteenth birthday. Ranma stared at Bobby who had a party hat on, and holding a cake, "nice hat old man."

"That enough of that, these two," pointing to Ellen and Jo behind him, "made me put it on. Now get over here and blow out these candles already."

Ranma went up to the cake and blew the candles out, "Thanks guys." Ellen and Jo went around Bobby to give Ranma a hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetness," she said with motherly love, giving Ranma a big hug. Ellen didn't have boys and after what she heard happen to Ranma. She immediately went over to Bobby's house to find a frightened little boy. Over the years he became the son she never had.

"Yeah, Happy birthday bro," Jo went over and gave Ranma a huge hug herself. Just like her mom Jo took to Ranma instantly. They would train together, which wasn't really training on Ranma's part. She saw the boy do things she has never seen a normal human being capable of doing. He was able to jump at inhuman heights and was as strong as a demon. His fighting skill was almost second to none. He was definitely an extraordinary young man. Breaking the hug from Ranma she handed him a box. "Here birthday boy, Mom and I had it made just for you."

"Thanks Jo, you didn't have to get me anything. Just you guys being here was enough."

"Ranma, this is from Dean and I." Sam hands Ranma another box wrapped.

Dean looked at the box, "Dude, a pink ribbon. Kinda of girly don't you think?"

"I didn't have a choice that is all they had left"

"Well I still wouldn't have had them put the pink bow on."

Sam just sighed, "Happy Birthday Ranma."

"You two can it," Bobby took Ranma and walked him over to the table, which had on it a wooden box. "A friend of mine in England made these for me. I told her about you and she was very interested in meeting you, but she made these for me to give to you."

Ranma looked at the box, it was beautiful. It was cherry wood highly polished. On the front was a pentagram insignia with a circle around it. Markings lined around the circle, but one word stood out Hellsing. Ranma looked up, "This is for me?"

Bobby smiled, "Let's just say I have friends in some high places."

Ranma lifted up the lid to the box and two guns were lying on the inside. The one gun was black and had on it written in white Yin. The other gun was chrome and Yang was engraved in black on it. Ranma lifted the guns out of the case and brought them up to inspect them. Most martial artist turn their head in disgust over the use of guns, but Ranma understood early on in this line of work sometimes they were a necessity. Looking the guns over they were had the look of a Beretta handgun, but the size of a Magnum.

"Woah, that's some serious firepower." Said Dean, as he looked over Ranma's shoulder. "Hey Bobby, why haven't you given us anything like this?" Dean was looking at the guns envious right now. He would love to take it out back and test the thing out.

"Ranma, why don't you hand one of the guns to Dean." Bobby had a huge grin on his face.

Dean was rubbing his hands with anticipation. "Now that is a gun."

"You sure you want to hold this." Ranma didn't know if it was a good idea to let Dean hold the gun. There was something in the back of his mind telling him to not give the gun to him.

"Oh yeah give it here."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and handed the gun to Dean, whom yelped in surprise and fell to the floor with the gun. He was lucky that he didn't really have the gun in his hands when it fell or his hand would have been smashed underneath the weight of the gun. Jo doubled over laughing so hard at Dean.

Getting up and looking at gun on the ground. "Ha, ha, ha, funny. What the hell is that thing made of? I couldn't even lift the damn thing."

Sam walked over and tried to pick up the gun, but he couldn't budge it himself. "Wow I've never seen anything like it."

Ranma bent down and pick the gun up with one hand, "He twirled the guns around and put them back in the wooden case."

Everyone in the Room looked Ranma, then at Bobby waiting for an explanation. "I'm not exactly sure myself. Integra told me that it was made from the same material Excalibur was made from back in the King Arthur days."

The group looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders. They fight werewolves, witches, and demons, the idea of Excalibur existing wasn't as farfetched as one may think. Ranma gave Bobby and hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome son. Now why don't you open the rest of your presents."

As the day wore on, the group laughed and celebrated. The older ones drank some and for one day forgot the horror that takes place outside the small house.

* * *

On the outskirts of Oklahoma City the clouds start to darken as rain pelts the ground. The swirling clouds form a tornado that touches down on the ground. As soon as it touched the ground the tornado disappeared along with the clouds. In the spot the tornado touched a man stood and looked up at the sky. Appearing to be Asian, he is wearing a black suit. In one hand he is carrying a briefcase. Taking off his black sunglasses, he looked around him. His eyes change as he scanned the area, they change from human to reptilian and then back to human again. Sniffing the air, he starts to walk towards a nearby road. On the top of his head is the head of a dragon, with clouds around it. The tattoo trails down the back of his head and neck.

Standing by the road he looks at a car that is heading in his direction. He steps out in front of the vehicle as the car screeches to a halt. A burly man steps out of the car. "What the fuck are you doing? I think you deserve a…."

He doesn't get a chance to say another word, in a blink of an eye the stranger is in front of the man and breaks his neck. Looking down at the fallen man he picks him up and throws him off the side of the road. Without a second thought he gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

Ranma was training in the back of the house, getting a feel of his new toys. Ellen and Jo left yesterday to get back to their bar that they ran. Before they left he thanked them again for their gift. Having given him throwing stars made of silver and iron, a very handy weapon for ghosts and werewolves. Sam and Dean gave Ranma his own cell phone just in case something was to happen. He wasn't keen on technology, but it was necessary. He just needed to know how to work it; maybe he'd get Sam to teach him how to use the phone someday. Ranma was moving around the salvage yard with ease. His two new toys holstered to the side of his legs. Bobby had a custom gun belt made for him. It allowed him to move freely with his movements and he could barely tell that he had two weapons of mass destruction strapped to his legs.

Deciding to take a break, Ranma went back into the house. Sam was on his laptop looking something up, while Dean and Bobby were playing cards. "Hey, Ranma."

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go on a case with Dean and me? There've been four deaths all caused by heart attacks in the last month."

"Sure," Ranma looked at Bobby, "Do you mind?"

"Nah go ahead kid, just remember six months."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. I just want a break that's all." Looking back at Sam, "Yeah I'm in."

"Go pack then, we leave in an hour."

After an hour, Bobby stood on the porch as the boys piled into the car. "Ranma you be careful now you hear."

Smirking at Bobby, "Sure thing Pops."

"Dean,"

"Yeah Bobby,"

"You take care of that boy," as he went back into the house.

The boys finished getting settled for the trip. Sam turned around, "What was that business about six months."

"Oh, I have six more months of home schooling left and then I can get my High School Diploma, but I've been studying for the past eight years under so many different tutors and teachers. I told him I needed a year off. He was against wanting me to have a break, but at the end he said I had the year and then I needed to finish."

Nothing else was said as Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Looking both ways, he turned left and step on the gas as the Impala took off with a rumble.

* * *

Authors Note: Well this chapter is finished and I want to thank all who have reviewed or set this story up as an alert. I wasn't sure if this story was going to follow one linear storyline or episode style like supernatural where you have the main story, but each episode represents its own story that plays on the main plot line. I decided to make it a little of both. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will end up being, but I have the main plot and characters already planned out. The Hellsing and Devil Hunter Yohko inserts was not planned, but I thought it made sense and maybe will be part of something way further down the line. Since I plan on making this my only story I'm concentrating on for right now, With work, school and my two kids. I will get chapters out when I feel they are ready, it may be one month or two. Please be patient. I had another story I wrote 12 years ago called The Road Less Traveled. Since the upgrade the story was lost. I may bring it back sometime in the future. If anybody may remember it, let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

The Angel of Death

Supernatural/Ranma Xover

By Sedure Maikeru

Chapter 2

Sam was thrown back against the wall. Lying on the floor he tried to get his breath back, sweat was dripping down his face as he looked around frantically for whoever did that to him. Being pulled up to his feet, he was pressed up against the wall by an unknown force. Looking around in desperation he tried to get free, but he couldn't budge. The house was dark with the moonlight seeping in through the window, causing the living room to have a bluish hue. Wincing in pain, he felt his throat slowing getting cut. There was nothing that he could do as he watched his brother enter the room. With a remorseful look on his face Sam's eyes closed as he eventually succumbed to the extreme amount of blood that was gushing from his neck.

Dean looked on in horror as he watched his brothers' throat getting cut. "NO! SAM!"

* * *

8 Hours Before.

The black Impala was driving down I 40 as it entered Heber City, Utah. Driving down Main St, they found an Inn on the left side of the Road. Pulling in they got out stretching their tired muscles. Ranma looked around at the city. One of the things he liked about hunting was all the different parts of the country he saw. This city was no exception, it was surrounded by mountains. A very beautiful picturesque view, if he would say so himself.

"Ranma, get the gear out while I get us a room. "

"No prob."

"Ranma, are you coming with us." Sam knew the answer, but he always felt he should ask anyways.

"You guys go check out the hospital and the bodies, I'll go look around town and see if there's anything that may seem strange. Anyways, I'm horrible at lying." Opening the trunk, he grabbed all three bags. Dean emerged out of the office motioning for them to follow.

"I know, I always laugh when you try and impersonate somebody." Sam patted Ranma on the back as they both followed Dean to their room.

"Here you go," Giving Ranma one of the keys. "Sam and I will go to the morgue and try and get some info from the coroner." Looking at Ranma, "Don't get into trouble."

"Hey it's not my fault. I didn't know that it was a real wishing well. I just wanted to be around women better without being nervous. It's not like I wanted to be chased by every single woman in town."

Dean just smirked, "Come on Sam let's get ready."

* * *

The cool air kept the temperature down. A city nestled in the mountain range never really grew unbelievably hot in the summer. Strolling down the street, Ranma watched all the people as they passed by him. They looked at him as a stranger. That was one thing about small towns. They knew the strangers in the town. Some of the locals were nice and friendly, while others treated you as a burden in town. Ranma thought back to a movie he saw, Rambo, which was a perfect view of what small towns sometimes thought about strangers.

Even though he liked taking in the surroundings, he was here for a job. Walking down Main Street, he was slammed into by another person as they were exiting a store.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Ranma was knocked to the ground as he looked up at the person talking to him, "Yeah, it's no problem." He was looking at a woman, roughly in her thirties. She was fairly attractive with long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her features were Native American or Hispanic. He couldn't really tell.

"I'm so sorry; here let me help you up." She grabbed Ranma by the arm and helped him up to his feet. "I sometimes don't watch where I'm going."

"um it's okay really," Ranma was getting nervous as the woman was still holding on to his arm. His face started turning red with embarrassment.

The woman must have noticed his discomfort and let go of his arm. "Not from around here are you? My name is Rosalyn."

Great Ranma thought, now I have to try and make up a story. "I can't just come out and say that I'm here to investigate the deaths of four local people." Ranma looked up at the woman, "I just said that out loud didn't I." The woman just nodded her head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to stop doing that."

"So you're some type of officer." Looking over Ranma, "You seem too young to be an officer."

"Let's just say I'm a specialist." Looking around making sure nobody else heard him, "Do you know what maybe causing these deaths?"

"Look honey, this is a small town. I've only lived here for eight years, but people die of heart attacks all the..." Looking at the boy she thought of some of the stories that she heard. "Well you know what, I've heard of a story, but dismissed it as an urban legend."

Ranma couldn't believe his luck, "Can you tell me the story?"

Looking at her watch, "I have to get somewhere right now. Why don't you meet me at the Dairy Keen Restaurant around seven and we can get a bite to eat."

Ranma looked around nervously, "W..Well, uhm."

Rosalyn just laughed, "Don't worry sugah, I'm not trying to pick you up. I figured since you don't know anybody here you would want to keep me company."

Ranma blew out his breath, he wasn't aware he was holding. "Sure, do you mind if my broth…colleagues tagged along."

"Sure honey,"

"Ranma"

"What was that?"

"My name is Ranma," Holding out his hand.

Rosalyn just looked down at the hand and smirked. Taking his hand, "Nice to meet you Ranma, I have to go, but I will see you at seven."

Ranma watched Rosalyn walk away, smiling at his good fortune. Looking around making sure nobody was looking. Ranma jumped up to the roof and was out of sight.

* * *

"What a douche bag."

Sam just smirked. "He was only doing his job."

"I know, but he didn't have to be a dick about. I just wanted him to validate my ticket that's all." Dean started the car as they drove out of the parking garage onto the road. "What do you think? Kinda strange that all four males had heart attacks in their sleep."

"Ghosts?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Too much of a coincidence for it to be by natural causes. The fact they happened on different days and at the same time. Come on, people can't be that naïve to believe it be natural." Dean looked out his window as he passed by some woman who smiled at him. He just smiled back.

Sam looked at Dean, knowing full well he wasn't paying any attention to him and what he was saying. "Dean!"

"What oh," Thinking for a second, "What did you say?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I said maybe I should go to the library and look up the history of the town maybe there…"

Dean and Sam looked up at the roof of the car as they heard something land on top. Dean slammed the brakes as a figure flipped in front of the car and landed on their feet. "RANMA!" Both brothers yelled in unison.

"What's up guy's?" Ranma casually strolled to the car and got in.

Dean climbed up out of his window to make sure his car had no scratches on. Getting back in, "You know I hate it when you pull that crap."

Just smiling at his brothers, "I like to keep you guys on your feet. Oh by the way we have dinner plans tonight with Rosalyn."

Sam started coughing, "What did you say?"

"We're meeting Rosalyn for dinner at seven, I bumped into her and she told me that she heard about some urban legend of what maybe happening here in this town. Hey I'm starving let's get something to eat." Ranma's stomach started growling really loud.

Dean looked at Sam, not really knowing who Rosalyn was and how they ended up meeting her for dinner. "Works for me. Is she good looking?"

* * *

"Hi, welcome to the Diary Keen how many tonight." A young brunette greeted the three men as they entered the restaurant.

Ranma saw Rosalyn sitting at one of the booths against the wall. "She's over there."

Sam looking at the hostess, "We're meeting somebody here tonight, she's over there."

"Well honey, if you should need anything, just give me a call. The name is Cindy, and I'm real friendly." She gave Dean a really seductive smile.

"Well Cindy now that you ment…"

"Dean" Sam and Ranma both said to their brother. They watched as he turned to them. His face was one of come on man. They motioned for him to follow. Dean looked at the waitress and sighed following his brothers to the table and toward the person Ranma pointed out. Approaching the booth Rosalyn looked and smiled at Ranma.

"How ya doing Ranma?"

"Good, this is my colleagues, Dean and Sam."

"Good to meet you guys, please sit." Motioning to the empty seats around her. Ranma, sat next to Rosalyn as Dean and Sam sat across from them. "So Ranma tells me that you guys are some sort of specialists."

Dean looked at Sam who then looked at Ranma, "You could say something like that."

Ranma looked at them sheepishly, "It's not my fault. You know I hate to lie."

Looking at Ranma, and then turning his attention to Rosalyn, "Well you see. We investigate cases that really can't be handled by normal police work." Dean hoped that his explanation would work.

"So you guys are hunters." All three looked at her as if she grew a third eye, "I'm part Native American, having grown up on the reservation. I heard stories from Shamans about men and woman who've fought against the supernatural forces to protect humans. Some of our own men have become hunters themselves. This is not new to our culture."

"Well, Ranma said you may know of a local legend. Care to share this with us."

As she was going to start her story, the waitress came up and took their orders. Soon after the waitress returned with their drinks, Rosalyn started her story.

* * *

This story started around mid 19th century, during the gold rush craze. Men came west to try and strike it rich looking for gold. During this time small outposts appeared. Some made it into little towns while others were abandoned and left as ghost towns. Heber was originally a stopping ground for travelers before they headed up to the mountains. They could stop and rest their horses and restock their supplies if needed. Little by little the town though turned and became more of a haven for outlaws and bandits, due to its location and isolation.

The original citizens fled to other towns and abandoned what they built, leaving the city to the wicked and damned. A family heading to California stopped into this town to rest. Little did they know the horror that waited? The men of the city captured the family and instantly killed the father, leaving the wife and daughter to the mercy of their captor, who had none. After the wife was raped and abused for weeks, she was killed. The daughter witnessing the whole ordeal knew that she had to get revenge somehow. She seduced the men and let them have their way with her, plotting on the right moment. When their guard was down one night, she crept into one of the sleeping bunks and killed all the men in their sleep, slicing their throats. Obviously, she was caught and dragged by horse through town. Eventually hung, her body was thrown somewhere, never to be seen again. The locals say that she comes back every ten years for a week to get revenge on the city that killed her and her family.

* * *

The three hunters looked at each other, "Well I think we have a winner." Dean looked at Sam, "Tomorrow go to the local library and look up anything that could tell us where her remains are. I'll go back to the morgue and try and find some connection between the four men. Ranma go to the cemetery and maybe we will be in luck and find a gravestone with some type of marker on it."

"Yeah no problem"

"Sure"

"I'm going to be visiting my mother on the reservation, but if you need me later tomorrow for anything just give me a call." She handed Dean her phone number.

"Anything?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're a smooth one aren't you?"

"I'm just checking."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes, as at that moment their food came.

* * *

The black Impala crept up to the empty house. Getting out of the car Sam and Dean opened the trunk to get out their weapons of choice, both deciding on sawed off shotguns with salt shells. Walking up to the front door, Dean picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Looking around he entered as Sam followed behind. Dean motioned to the right as Sam motioned to the left. The two brothers split in opposite direction.

Sam entered the living room, trying to see or hear anything that would give him some clue. Going over to an end table he saw a picture of a family dressed like they were pioneers in front of a wagon. Picking up the picture he watched as the faces of the father and mother started to decay. Dropping the picture Sam flew across the room against the wall.

* * *

"NO! SAM!"

A ghostly image of a girl appeared in front of Dean, "Will you play with me."

Dean awoke with a start, looking over at Sam he saw as he was grabbing his chest. "SAM! Ranma wake up!"

Ranma woke up with a start, quickly getting up off the floor he saw as Dean was rushing over to Sam. "What happened?"

"That psycho bitch ghost got to Sam and I. I think he's having a heart attack." Dean watched as Sam was screaming in pain clutching his chest.

"Hold him in a sitting position." Ranma instructed Dean to sit Sam up. When Dean had Sam upright, Ranma quickly pressed three pressure points on the front and back simultaneously of Sam's chest.

Sam instantly started breathing, as his chest pains instantly went away. He still felt the lingering of the pain against his chest, but he knew he wasn't going to die now. "Thanks guys, I thought I was done for."

Dean, let out a sigh. "Don't do that to me." He sat down on his bed, he felt drained as all those strong emotions left his body. "Can't believe that ghost tried to Freddy Krueger our ass."

Sam closed his eyes trying to regain his composer, "So that's how they died. If they die in their dreams they die in real life. I guess we know why we wake up before something bad happens to us in our dreams." Sam swung his legs off the bed, as he tried to stand. He fell back down on the bed, his head instantly became dizzy. "I guess I should take it easy. Looking at Ranma, "thanks again bro."

"Glad to help. I guess those pressure point techniques I learned came in handy. I guess I should thank Dr. Tofu next time I see him." Ranma mood became serious, "So the question is, why did the ghost target you two. I was in the same room. Why wasn't I in the dream."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

* * *

"Yeah?" Dean was coming out of City Hall when his phone rang.

"I may have found something. It appears that the story Rosalyn told us was not entirely the whole story. I found a letter from one of the founding members of the town. Apparently he was a cavalry soldier that came into town when they heard that it was over run by outlaws. They found the body of the girl tied up. From what I can tell, he became Sheriff of the town and they had her buried with a memorial placed to remind the town of what it can become again."

Dean screeched the car to a halt, getting out of the car he stood in front of a statue at city hall. It was a girl with wings, with the words "Always Remember" on the base. "Think I may have found where she's buried."

"Great, we can get this done tonight."

Dean just looked at the statue, "I don't think it's going to be that easy." He looked around the statue, it was covered in concrete. "Why can't things just go easy once in awhile?"

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam hated when his brother left him out of the dark.

"I'm heading over to pick up Ranma; I'll swing by the library and pick you up after. We have some major planning to do."

* * *

Ranma was strolling through the cemetery, just looking at the different headstones, trying to find anything that would help him get rid of the ghost girl. Not really getting any clues, he sat underneath a tree. Looking out at the entrance to the cemetery he watched as an older man was cautiously walking around the grave markers. He was carrying a bundle of lilies, as he was heading in his direction. Ranma stood as the man approached. "Morning sir."

"Morning yourself, are you here to pay your respects."

Ranma looked up and around the tree, but didn't see anything of importance. "I don't understand."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you were here for the same reason as I was." The old man looked at the tree Ranma was sitting under, "This is the spot my Great-Great Grandfather found that girl. That was the day he made the decision to stay in this town and make sure nothing like that would happen again." He walked past Ranma and put his flowers next to the tree. "I come here each year to pay my respects. Well, good day to you young man."

Ranma eyes lit up, "Wait! Are you telling me that the girl was hung from this spot. I thought she was hung in town."

The old man started laughing, "You kids, this cemetery is what is left of the old town," He pointed to the tree. "That tree was in the center of town and where that poor girl was hung." The old man turned and left the cemetery.

Ranma started to exit the cemetery himself as he heard Dean's car coming down the road. There was no mistaking the roar of the engine and some eighties rock band playing. Ranma stepped up to the car as it stopped at the curb.

"I Found something," Both Ranma and Dean said at the same time. "You go first," Again saying at the same time. Ranma got in the car as Dean stepped on the gas.

Dean just sighed "I'll go first. I found where Mrs. Krueger is staying, right under a statue at City Hall."

Ranma pointed to the cemetery, "I found where she was hung originally. Today was the day they found her hung from the tree back there."

"So she celebrates her death by killing people in their sleep. Nice."

"I need to go back there tonight."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second. That's not a good idea."

Ranma looked out the window at all the people walking down the street. "Look at all the people, you know that she is going to try and kill somebody tonight. I was thinking about the movie."

"What Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yeah, do you remember how they killed Freddy?"

"Yeah, they pulled… Are you crazy? Pulling the ghost out of your Dream is nuts."

"I have to do something to distract her. If I meditate under that tree, I think I can get her to come into my dreams. Then I can use something to wake myself up. If this works she will be in the real world."

Dean stopped at a traffic light, turning to Ranma. "She will still be a ghost,"

"Yeah, but if I can distract her long enough for you guys to do what you do, then I should be okay." Ranma motioned to Dean that the light was green,

"I'm saying right now, this is a very bad idea, but I guess it's the only one we have."

Pulling up to the curb to the library, Sam got into the back seat. "Hey guys, what did you find out?"

Ranma and Dean looked at each other; Dean just let his breath out. "This is a very bad idea."

Sam just quizzically looked at the two in the front seat, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up to the statue in a truck. Getting out they got the jack hammer and some sledge hammers. "I can't believe you can rent all this stuff at Home Depot, along with the truck."

"Let's get this done, I rather not be around for too long."

The brothers were setting up signs for construction zone and everything when a boy was riding his skateboard down the sidewalk. "Hey what are you guys doing there?"

Dean looked up from his job, "Hey kid, we're digging up the body of the girl here."

"Girl? Oh I know who you're talkin about. Why would you dig her up when she is in city hall?"

Sam looked at Dean, "Really?" Sam dropped his equipment and ran up the stairs.

"Hey I didn't know, I thought she was under the statue." Putting down the equipment, Dean also ran up the stairs to city hall.

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes standing in front of him was the girl ghost. Looking around, he was in the cemetery, but just a little more creepiness to it. She was about his height, with skin as white as snow. Her face was somewhat angelic like she was an angel herself.

"Why did you call me in your dream?"

"I don't want you to hurt anymore people."

"I come to clean my town up. Every ten years, I come to get rid of all the black souls in this town." She looked at Ranma as if seeing through him. "Your soul is very pure; I have no qualms with you. Every soul that has died has died because they have the ability to do great evil."

Ranma was shocked by the statement, "What about Sam and Dean? They help people all the time, they do good deeds every day."

The girl looked up, "Yes, those two. Their souls are as black as can be. Just because you do good doesn't mean that you are good. Your soul eventually can turn you from good to bad without a second thought."

"I will not let you hurt anymore people." Ranma grabbed onto the girl as he was woken up from his meditation. Standing up, Ranma looked around. Wondering if his planned worked, he was thrown back against the tree.

The girl appeared in front of Ranma, "You shouldn't have done that. You were the one person I would have left alone. Now you must die like the rest of those evil men."

Quickly getting out one of his throwing stars out, Ranma threw it through the girl who dissipated. Slowing drawing his sword, he looked around the cemetery. The night was clear, and the moon was full illuminating the graveyard well. Sensing something behind him, he turned around simultaneously slashing his sword as the ghost disappeared again.

* * *

"Where do you think her bones are lying?"

Sam was shining his flashlight down the hallway trying to find some clue. "I don't know." He noticed something down the end of the hall, "Hey what's that." They ran down the hall to a wax figure of a girl.

"Looks familiar doesn't she." Dean knew that his was the face of the ghost in his dreams. "Creepy, this looks almost exactly like her."

Sam looked closer, "The wax is wrapped around her skeleton."

Dean looked closer, "You're right." Taking his flashlight, Dean broke the glass case. "Let's take this out back. I don't think the locals would like for us to burn down their building."

* * *

Ranma was breathing hard, he hated fighting ghosts. Not only could he not hit them, but they were already dead. The only thing that was he was glad about was their vulnerabilities to iron and salt. The ghost appeared in front of him again.

The ghost appeared in front of him. "I understand what you have been doing now." With that she disappeared from site.

"Crap," Ranma bolted from the cemetery and launched himself onto the roof of a house. He always found roof hopping to be the fastest way around a town. He knew that the guys were going to be at city hall. Hopefully he could get to them before anything really bad happened. As he approached City hall, he saw behind the building some commotion happening. Quickly he jumped down from the house and ran to where he knew his brothers were. He watched as the ghost had both his brothers by their necks hanging in the air.

"I don't know how you survived, but I will end your dark souls here."

Dean saw Ranma and quickly tossed the lighter in the air towards the ground that they dug. Ranma quickly caught it in the air. Igniting the lighter he threw it into the pit as flames erupted. Ranma moved his face out of the way so as not to get singe by the flames. Looking back he saw as the ghost started screaming and then turned to face Ranma. She had small smile on her face, maybe she was glad it was finally over. In an instant her face and body disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Sam and Dean fell down to the ground. Both men were groaning as they were rubbing their necks. "Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Dean stood up looking to his brother, "You alright."

Rubbing his neck and shoulders, "Yeah, I think. You?"

"I've had better days, What did she mean by dark souls?"

"Don't know, but I think we should get out of here before we get caught."

"Yeah good idea,"

* * *

The black Impala was cruising down Main St on its way to exit from the city. Ranma motioned for Dean to pull to the curb as they saw Rosalyn walk toward them on the sidewalk. She noticed the car pull up to the curb and instantly recognize Ranma, Dean and Sam.

"Hey Sugah, I assume everything is taken care of."

"Yeah, it was finished last night. I just wanted to say thanks for the help."

"No problem, it was my pleasure, now you guys don't get into any trouble do you hear me, especially you." As she is pointing to Dean.

"Hey I'm an angel."

Rosalyn laughed as she stepped away from the car, watching it as it went down the street and out of town. "Those boys are in for a bumpy road."

* * *

"I wanted to get out of town, but I'm starving let's eat when we're a few miles out."

"So good to me," Sam turned around. "Hey Ranma, you hungry." Sam frowned as Ranma was listening, "Ranma?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm hungry."

"Anything wrong," Watching Ranma intently, he knew something was on his mind.

"No, I'm fine," Ranma went back to looking out the window. One thing kept reverberating in the back of his head. "Their souls are as black as can be."

* * *

Authors note: Another chapter done, when I write I have a general idea of where the chapter is going, but it can change as new ideas come up. I definitely know where this story is going now; I have the main plot thought up. Just like Supernatural, it will be an adventure as we get there. I read the reviews one reviewer mentioned that it wasn't a Ranma story. That Ranma isn't Ranma without the curse. I will mention this once and not again. Ranma will never have a curse in this story. I hate the curse and thought it was a way for the Manga and Anime to put Ranma in bad situations, or for Fan Service. In my opinion if you wanted a story like Ranma ½ then you could watch Ranma 1/2 . The story of Jusenkyou had a purpose in the end, but did it really change the character of Ranma. I don't think it did. I actually think it made the character worse as a human being, but what really made Ranma ½ is the characters and really the characters will not change. Their personalities are the same if Ranma is involved in their side of the story or not. The Tendos still lose their mother and will have the emotional baggage that come with it. The other characters. Kuno is an idiot, and Ukyo may have had her dowry stolen. The only person that may change is Ryouga and that could be on purpose for my story. As you can tell I do plan on having the other characters in this story, but it will be a surprise how and when this happens. This author notes is becoming a story itself so I will end with this, isn't this the fun of fan fiction. Taking characters we know and maybe love and putting them in situations that only our warped little minds can think of. Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews and comments are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3

For those who haven't given up on this story. I haven't dropped the story. The problem I'm running into is time to write it down and tell it. I know where I want to go with it and know how I'm incorporating the Ranma characters into it. I'm running into real life problems right now and it's a lack of time. Hopefully starting in June and July and can start working on this story again. Again I haven't abandoned it, just on a hiatus till I can get back to it.

Thanks everyone for the words of encouragement.


End file.
